victoria2divergencesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantagenia- Country Guide
As Plantagenia you start of in a precarious situation. To the north you have Vinland and the Belgian Confedaracy both of which have states that you have cores on. The Vinnish and Belgians almost certainly will go to war with each other as they have cores on each other as well, this is unless the Belgians think you are weaker than Vinland and they instead choose you. As Plantagenia you start with the most amount of recruitable soldiers out of all the former colonial Arcadian nations (bar Gran Columbia), however to fund them all is nearly impossible, that is without going into massive debt. This debt is well worth it as the military edge allows for quick expansion. To the south/west are free colonies which can be taken, and one state out the Gran Colombians, who are in a massive war, is a core of Plantagenia. The biggest difference between Plantagenia and the other Arcadian colonies besides the government being monarchical in nature, is the purchase decisions. When Plantagnia has reclaimed its cores it should be a great power which is a requirement for these purchase decisions, as well as some relationship requirement of at least fifty relations. While the prices are steep they are well worth it as the player gains free territory that becomes a core, unless you are unlucky and the AI decides not to sell you their province. Once all cores have been claimed and nationalism and imperialism has been researched, the decision called: "Destiny of the South" becomes available, granting lots of cores in uncolonized territories which can be easily taken, as well as in Gran Colombia/Lusitania and Mexico (depending on if the colonies stayed united or not). If all cores from "Destiny of the South" are acquired and if the Belgian Confederacy and Vinland are sphered, the decision to form the Arcadian Empire becomes available. Forming the empire is massive as Belgians and Vinnish become accepted and their lands are inherited by the newly formed Arcadian Empire. After this the player has many options, as they control a large swath of land and the capability to become an industrial monster as well as growing substantially through immigrants and assimilating them at a rapid rate. In short, the player is now the most powerful nation in all the world. The usual tactic would be to build a colonial empire in Africa, which is recommended if not as experienced. But if someone is truly audacious they could try and unite all of Arcadia truly through conquest and might. The Chinese colony, Quingqiu to the west is weak and should have around less than a million pops, but they hold valuable coastline. Also the player could seek to interfere in Ameriga (TTL South America) as the nations that are in power steal vital populations of immigrants. The Arcadian empire can get involved in a Great War if it chooses and should with a proper navy and army win under any circumstance. Finally the player can choose the route of governance to take, while playing to gain immigrants is great as Arcadia does it so well, suppressing growing dissent becomes difficult and communists or Jacobins or even fascists could take over. A absolute monarchy would not be the worst as elections can turn into a nuisance with this mod, as they generate incredible militancy. Perhaps communism is even better as a planned economy with the added goods from this mod can be so profitable that the player could easily reach 3000 or 5000 industrial power and have a complete monopoly on military goods. This is especially satisfying if the player chose to intervene in a Great War, as starving enemy troops of vital supplies is the most effective method of conserving manpower. After a Great War victory the east is still in question and if the player had created a protectorate out of Vijayanagar then further expansion in India is viable, as is further expansion in china. The Arcadian empire should now have a score of about 7000-10000 and no nation should rival this monster.